


Idol

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi being Akashi, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kaijou vs. Rakuzan, Kise admires Akashi, Nobody can resist Akashi, Platonic? I guess, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Aomine is his role model, then Akashi is his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, this was actually supposed to be part of the Dissonance verse, where Kuroko is a girl. I was just talking to my sister, about how Kaijou would've probably made it if not for Seirin, and how Akashi and Kise would probably catch up on old shit, while Mayuyu pummeled them invisibly, and how Kasa-senpai would've kicked Kise for fraternizing with the enemy. 
> 
> Instead, it's devolved into this AkaKi mess.
> 
> So this is an independent AU where Kaijou reaches finals.

(Winter Cup Finals Kaijou vs. Rakuzan)

* * *

 

"The game will commence now."

Akashi watches the tip off with his usual impassive gaze. Kise, however, is beside himself with worry over his inability to help his team. His left leg begins to bob involuntarily. He tries unsuccessfully to restrain it, very aware of his former Captain's eyes on him.

He supposes he cannot hold it off any longer.

He is half way over to the Rakuzan bench, when Akashi rises. Akashi turns away from the game, walking outside. Kise doesn't feel good; abandoning his team like that, but there is nothing to be done. That match's outcome has been decided long ago. Without Kise, Kaijou hardly has a fighting chance against Rakuzan.

Kise wonders ruefully for a moment, if Akashi would have played in the match even if Kise _had_ played.

He is the weakest of them, after all.

He finds Akashi outside, staring over the rails, in his usual thoughtful posture. Kise likes pretty things, and Akashi is very pretty, not that Kise would ever tell that to anyone. He is air-headed not _suicidal_ -but there is something about his straight back and the nape of his neck, that converts all of that fragile beauty into something hard, cold and sharp.

Akashi doesn't turn around even when Kise comes to stand beside him (not too close, Akashi likes his space) so he takes it upon himself to initiate conversation.

"Akashicchi! Long time no see~"

Akashi finally turns to face the newcomer. His eyes rove calculatingly over Kise, and Kise has the oddest sensation of being X-rayed.

"Ryouta."

Kise remains uncharacteristically quiet. Akashi is different from anyone he has ever met, and with his career as a model, he has interacted with quite a lot of people. He likes to think of himself as person with good people skills.

Somehow, though, those people skills never seem to work on Akashi.

"I see you've been reckless again." Akashi tells him in that quiet, commanding tone of his that demands absolute obedience, and Kise knows he’s not talking about his Perfect Copy that he used during his match against Murasakibara.

Kise bows his head. "Akashicchi knows I had to. I couldn't have beaten Aominecchi with what I had earlier."

Akashi gives him a measured look. "You still did not win."

The words surprisingly sting.

He tries to laugh it off. "Jeez Akashicchi, so blunt!" His throat is tight, however. Not one of them likes disappointing Akashi. He is their Captain after all.

Akashi hums softly. "You've improved considerably." He smiles at Kise, and Kise finds himself strangely happy, _elated_ in fact. Akashi's right index finger comes to rest on his lips, and Kise follows the movement, enthralled.

"You could do with a bit of regimen change, however," Akashi looks at him contemplatively, "You'll need all your strength to beat Daiki," and all Kise can think is _Akashicchi thinks I can beat Aominecchi. Akashicchi thinks_ I'm _strong_ _enough to beat_ Aominecchi _._

He tries to calm his breathing (unsuccessfully) and lets out a laugh that sounds shaky to his own ears.

Judging from the smirk on Akashi's lips, he probably agrees.

He tries to collect himself (What is he? A blushing school girl with a crush? He's a model for heaven’s sake!) and decides to turn the topic to other things.

"Akashicchi did you hear my new single? It came out-"

"- a week ago," completes Akashi, eyes glittering with amusement, "Yes, Ryouta, I heard. Wonderful singing voice you've got by the way."

It is hard to say whether it is a compliment or not, but Kise decides to take it as one.

"Akashicchi liked it! I'm so glad~"

Akashi flashes Kise another of his inscrutable smiles and turns. "I expect much more from you Kise Ryouta."

Kise only thinks it's unfair the way Akashi makes his heart stutter mid-beat with a few simple words and an enigmatic smile.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I started this with the intention of writing humor? I can't believe I even planned humor with Akashi in it. I must be an idiot.


End file.
